


Original Oneshots

by SaiKida134



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Best Friends, Criminal Fiction, Death, Drama, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Mystery, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reaper - Freeform, Romance, Sci-Fi, Sexuality, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiKida134/pseuds/SaiKida134
Summary: These are prompts I took up from the tumblr blog @wirting-prompt-s. These are my interpretations of the prompts as a series of oneshots. Enjoy reading~ <3





	Original Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated after each piece entered so they'd match up. Rating might also change and Archive Warnings currently don't conform so might as well change in the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your last heartbreak, you swore off love. You don’t believe in it and simply refuse to give it another chance. One day a beautiful lady sits next to you on a park bench. She introduces herself as Love, and she has accepted your challenge.

I stared at the outstretched palm with a dumbfounded expression. Was this some kind of a joke…?

“Are you planning on leaving me hanging much longer, young man?” She quirked an eyebrow at me warningly and I immediately shook her hand

“I’m just surprised…. your real name is Love? Wow that’s interesting…” I dumbly replied and mentally face-palmed. She chuckled at me in response

“I’m not just anyone… I’m Lady Love… the Greeks used to call me Aphrodite…” she wiggled her eyebrows at me and I just blinked owlishly at her. She heaved a large sigh at my dumbfounded -I assumed- expression and shook her head

“I’ve decided to grace you with my presence and I’ve decided to accept your challenge”

“Challenge…? What challenge…? I didn’t challenge anyone…”

“Well, let me remind you… After your fiancé cheated on you and you forgave her, then she got cold feet right before she reached the alter, consequently ditching you on your wedding, you, Alyosha Yakov, swore off love… and personally, I took great offense in that and decided it’s time I took action!!” She declared with her forefinger pointed up as if she was delivering the most important speech of her life… and frankly, with every sentence she spoke I felt a jab at my ego…

“Gee… thanks for reminding me that I’m a total failure…” I grumbled at her as I heaved a sigh and ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

“Oh!! No no… you’re not a failure… just a drama queen…” she rolled her eyes at me before giggling sweetly. “I am going to hurl love at you from all directions till you finally fall right back into love with the most unexpected person in the most unexpected way and I’ll enjoy watching you suffer through the confusion of it all!!” She announced triumphantly with the most innocent of smiles

“… well aren’t you a ray of sunshine…. has anyone pointed out how sadistic you are before…?” I grumbled at her

“I have been told so a couple of times, yes” she beamed at me cheerfully as if I’d just complimented her and I gave her a disgusted look.

“… great… just what I needed…” I muttered under my breath

“Let me tell you something important, though.. consider it a piece of advice…” her cheerful tone dropped and an eerie sense of seriousness enveloped her and it put me on edge “Love will always hit you when you least expect it from the ones you least expect to give it…. especially when you stop looking for love…” she spoke with an ominous tone, a sly glint shining in her eyes, causing a chill to run up my spine

“…. Is that supposed to be some form of good advice…? Because frankly, there’s nothing reassuring about that…”

“Alyosha? Who are you talking to?” my head snapped towards the voice, eyes meeting a pair almost identical to mine that were filled with confusion.

“Anna!! Hey!! You’re back… I was just talking to-…” I turned back to my right… and the bench was empty… did that lady just pull a Houdini on me…? I gawked at the empty seat next to me before slowly turning to face Anna who had a skeptical look on her face. I gave her a nervous laugh and she quirked an eyebrow at me

“…. don’t tell me you’ve lost your marbles already, Little bro…” she accused

“Haha. Very funny.” I rolled my eyes at her and she snorted in response before handing me my coffee then sitting down next to me where that weird lady was before. She took a sip of her own drink as she let out a contended sigh

“Can’t believe I finally hauled your ass out of the apartment!! Was starting to lose hope!! Glad you agreed to come jogging with me”

“Worst decision of my life… you know I’m not athletic” I groaned at her as I threw my head back and stared at the sky

“Yeah, but you needed that… trust me…” she nudged me playfully then got up “Come on, loser! We don’t have all morning!! I have work in an hour!! Chop chop!!” She gulped down her drink then started stretching… I don’t know why I even subscribed to this…

“Ughhhhhh…. fiiiiine…”

************

Days turned into weeks and literally nothing happened. I started believing I had dreamed all that up. Maybe I nodded off while I was waiting for Anna on the bench… I really don’t know what’s going on with me… Was I that desperate that I imagined all this…? I groaned in annoyance as I pinched my temple. I looked up at my desktop with a half-done outline for an illustration for a comic issue cover due in a couple of days. I grumbled, getting up from my desk and stretching.

“Hitting an art block, huh?” came a feminine voice from behind me. I turned around to face a blonde, holding a pair of coffee mugs and wearing a confident smile heightened by her geeky Thor Ragnarok hoodie.

“Sarah!! Hey!! Didn’t know you were working today…” I gave her a sheepish look

“Yeah… I wasn’t planning on it but apparently Max thinks you need help with the illustration so here I am” she chuckled at me and offered me one of the mugs. I took the mug and heaved a sigh. Max was so right… I haven’t had such a horrible art block since college… since I met Zoe… UGHHHHHHH!!! ALYOSHA STOP THINKING OF YOUR EX!!!

“… Alyosha? Are you ok…?”

“What? Oh yeah!! Totally fine!!” I laughed nervously as I sat back down avoiding her skeptical look. She pulled a chair next to mine and sat down.

“So, I’m aiming to get all the main characters displayed side-by-side since this is the first issue and it might attract more attention that way…” I explained showing her some of the comic panels of the issue. She stayed silent and I turned to her. She was staring right at me with an unreadable expression. She kept staring into my soul while sipping on her coffee

“…. what…?” I questioned nervously as I gulped

“…. Nothing… I just noticed your eyes are a deep shade of blue… always thought they were greenish… I also noticed those ugly ass bags under your eyes… have you been sleeping….?” She questioned me in a low whisper.

I blinked at her owlishly… It felt like the world had zoned out all of a sudden… She’s still staring deeply into my eyes… I always thought her eyes were brown.. I never noticed they were this light shade of brown… Wait what am I thinking right now….?

“I, uh….”

“When was the last time you slept? Did you spend the night here at the office?”

“….Two days ago…and yeah… I’ve been here all night finishing other stuff…” I admitted guiltily as I tore my gaze away from her nervously

“… Hmmm… Max!! Do you mind letting Alyosha off the hook for today? He’s not looking too hot!!” she called out and our boss emerged from his office at her call. He crossed his arms and stared at me for a while

“I agree with you.. he looks like a zombie… go home, Yosh…” he dismissed with a wave of his hand

“But, Max-!!”

“No buts. We ain’t getting shit done from you in that state. You need to rest. I’m sure you’ll break through right before the deadline like you always do…” he encouraged with a small smile before disappearing into his office again.

I heaved a sigh and rubbed my eyes in defeat “Maybe you’re right…”

“Not maybe, surely” she smirked at me then clapped me on the shoulder gently. She got up and walked away “Head out without me, I need to get some things first” she informed me and waved off. I heaved another sigh before saving my work, uploading everything onto the company’s cloud server before finally heading out.

I headed out the building and as soon as I walked out, I was hit by a blast of sunlight that almost blinded me… I checked my phone and noticed it was 11 am… wow… I was holed up in the office for over 36 hours… I miserably heaved a sigh as my eyes adjusted to the bright light before I made my journey home. The streets were surprisingly calm… no wait I’m the one who’s zoning out a lot… I felt like my legs were carrying me as if they weren’t a part of me. As if they had a mind of their own… I walked to the bus station near the office and waited for my ride to arrive. And that’s when I heard a feminine giggle. My eyes snapped towards this couple, they were obviously young, college students I assumed. The guy had his arm around the girl’s shoulders lovingly. Warmth was beaming from both of them in waves as they intensely gazed into each other’s eyes… this scene… an all too familiar scene… one I used to be in when I was their age… being head over heels in love with someone… my heart ached in misery as I looked away and got onto the bus that had just arrived.

The bus ride was painfully long. The couple decided to sit right behind me. And they weren’t even subtle with their PDA. I almost gagged a couple of times and I couldn’t stop myself from rolling my eyes. It was so horrifying that I ended up getting off early and deciding to continue the rest of the journey on feet. I passed by a mini supermarket and decided to get myself something to munch on.

I bought a whole load of snacks and junk food. I’d just decided to binge eat my depression away. I reached the apartment building and was about to call the elevator when I noticed a paper was stuck on the door.

**OUT OF SERVICE**

Lovely. My luck today is just amazing… I groaned in agony before I headed up the stairs… 10 flights of stairs I had to climb… I wheezed trying to catch my breath as I got my keys out and unlocked the door. The apartment seemed empty… I guess Leo wasn’t home… I took off my shoes by the door then headed to the kitchen and that’s when I looked up. Worst timing ever. Leo was in only his briefs, arms wrapped around another shirtless guy’s neck as they passionately locked lips. I froze in place not knowing what to do. I felt like I was prying on something private. Leo’s eyes fluttered open as he looked at me sideways. His eyes went wide as he quickly broke the kiss and pushed the guy away

“Alyosha!! I-I… Hey…!!!” His cheeks turned bright red as he tried to find the right words to say “… I thought you weren’t coming home tonight… deadline’s soon right…?” He laughed nervously as he tried to nudge the other guy without me noticing. Of course that was a fail but I didn’t stress it as the whole situation was awkward enough.

“… yeah… Max sent me home early. Said I wasn’t doing anything useful the way I am now so he told me to rest…” I justified as I kept my poker face on. I slowly walked in and placed the snack bags onto the counter “… Finally decided to introduce me to your boyfriend?” I tried to give him a lighthearted smile but from the worried look on Leo’s face I think it came out more as a cringe than a smile…

“Y-Yeah… I guess… Alyosha, this is Spencer… Spence, this is Alyosha…” he awkwardly introduced

“So you’re the homophonic roommate, huh?” ‘Spence’ clipped at me

“Spencer.” Leo gave him a warning glare

“Excuse me?” I narrowed my eyes at him

“Spencer, please” Leo urged

“You heard me. Leo wouldn’t let me come over unless you were out. Says he doesn’t want you getting uncomfortable by seeing us kissing… I really don’t know how he handles living with a homophobe like you…” he spat at me hatefully

“Spencer, this is your last warning!” Leo growled protectively. That’s just it about Leo. He’s always been like that, even back then in high school. He always made sure I was always safe and in my comfort zone. He always acted protective of me, even though I was the older one of us. But right now, I wasn’t in the mood to be babied. I was having an awful day and that Spencer just dug his grave.

“Leo, you know how much I’m supportive of you and I don’t mind whoever you date, but this guy obviously has no sense of manners so I’m sorry if I get offensive.” I coldly warned my roommate who was now on guard because of my declaration. He opened his mouth to say something but I gave him a warning glare so he snapped it back shut.

“Oh? What do you have to say now, Mr. Homophobe?”

“First off, stop calling me a homophobe, because if I were one, I’d have showered you with filthy slurs. Second off, I really don’t mind you two kissing, just don’t take it further in the kitchen. Third off, this is my and Leo’s apartment, if you’re going to be disrespectful to either of us, I’d really appreciate it if you’d leave before I have to kick you out myself”

“You can try to asshole!!” He slipped past Leo and lurched a punch at me. I didn’t back off and he landed a punch to my cheek. I backed off a little then looked up at him coldly before immediately punching him back square in the nose. Most guys underestimate me since I’m shorter than average, but since my twin sis is such a huge fan of martial arts, she did drag me with her to some of her classes. I can proudly pack a good punch. Spencer held onto his nose as he cussed in pain. He tumbled back and Leo tried to help him up

“FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!!! CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LET HIM PUNCH ME LIKE THAT!!” He shouted before getting up and heading to Leo’s bedroom. He got dressed then headed out, slamming the door behind him. To my utter surprise, Leo didn’t move a muscle to stop him.

“…. Leo… I’m sorry… he really provoked me… I didn’t mean to punch your boyfriend…” I apologized worriedly. He was abnormally silent, his light brown locks hiding his eyes

“… don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with him later I guess… he’s… difficult… ” he looked up and gave me a little smile. That’s yet another trait of Leo’s that hasn’t changed after all these years. He never lets things like this bother him. He’s been through hell with the whole sexuality and discrimination thing and he still keeps the smile up. Sometimes I really wish I was more like him…

“Sorry he called you a homophobe…” he mumbled avoiding my gaze

“… what was that about you not wanting me to see you kissing him?”

“…. I just… I know how much seeing displays of affection makes you uncomfortable… ever since… s-so yeah…” he admitted nervously. Again with being so careful with my feelings… unbelievable

“…. dude, he’s your boyfriend, you should’ve sided with him…”

“First off, you know I don’t take someone’s side unless I agree with them. Second off, even if he’s my boyfriend, you’re still more important. You’ve been through everything with me, I’d be an ungrateful fucker if I didn’t put your good interests above his… besides, he’s been itching to fight recently since I wouldn’t let him come along to Layla’s baptism with me…” he explained with a chuckle

“…. and, why didn’t you let him?”

“I don’t want him meeting my family.”

“But why?”

“…. I… don’t love him…” he confessed sadly “He’s known this ever since he asked me out. He still told me to give it a shot. So I did… but this isn’t working… he’s being very possessive and I’m uncomfortable…” he rubbed his forearm anxiously. I’ve always been there through everything with Leo. I’ve never felt uncomfortable when he shared his emotions with me. As a matter of fact, it always filled me with a sense of pride. He was an introvert all through high school. Getting him out of his shell was and still is my greatest accomplishment. But in this moment, I had a really foreign emotion coursing through my veins. He’s hiding something and I don’t like it…

“…. then break up with him. Stop hurting both him and yourself, Leo…”

“… If I do, we’re back to square one…”

“What do you mean-“

“Forget it, it’s cool.” He cut me off with a quick smile before immediately changing the subject, meaning the conversation is over “I have work in a couple of hours, I’ll do the laundry then head out. Make sure you eat then sleep, you need both” he instructed before leaving the kitchen and disappearing down the hallway.

This conversation… I didn’t like it. I’ve never felt this before… what’s going on..?

************

Beer glasses clanged loudly as Sarah and Max cheered excitedly. They’ve dragged me to a bar they frequent to celebrate the success of the comic issue we were working on. The sales were great apparently and they just had to drag me along cause “The artist behind the cover has to take credit too and celebrate.” Yeah, definitely something I needed…. *scoffs*

To make sure I wouldn’t bail, Sarah invited both Anna and Leo since she says they’re the only two people who can stop me from skipping out. And unfortunately, she’s right. Anna was shamelessly flirting with Max and he was very amused by it. The entire scene just made squirm uncomfortably

“Anna!! Quite flirting with my boss!! It’s weird!!” I whispered at her in agitation

“None of you business, squib. He likes me” she smirked confidently as she turned back to Max “So hot stuff, wanna hustle at the pool table with me?”

“Sure, why not” he chuckled at her with a bemused smirk

“Then prepare to lose, babe” she winked at him as she picked up her beer glass and stood up

“Oho? Cocky, aren’t we?” His smirk widened. Anna gave him a one-shoulder shrug then leaned dangerously closer to him, maintaining intense eye contact

“You know you love it though….” she whispered then chuckled at him as his breath hitched ever so slightly. She quickly withdrew and walked towards the pool table, adding more of a sway to her hips. Max cleared his throat and awkwardly before excusing himself and following her. Leo and Sarah immediately burst into laughter as soon as Max was out of earshot “Oh my God!!! Your sister really has him wrapped around her finger!!” Sarah cackled as she sipped from her coke

“Anna is quite something” Leo agreed as he laughed while pointing at me. I was horrified. This was a horror show.

“I can’t believe she’s actually trying to bone my boss… God… Annaaaaaaa” I whined as I hit my forehead onto the table a couple of times in exasperation, which earned yet another set of laughter from the two. Sarah heaved a contended sigh as she leaned back into her seat. Her eyes landed on something behind me and her eyebrow quirked lightly

“Well, well, well… seems like someone’s eyeing you…” she took a sip of her drink before looking directly at me

“… Me?” I squeaked in alarm

“Nope. Leo, I’m making it seem I hadn’t caught them yet” she wiggled her eyebrows at me

“…. Oh..”

“Really?” He questioned nonchalantly as he looked down, avoiding both of our gazes

“Yeah. The bartender. I know for a fact, he’s bi” she informed as she smirked “He noticed me looking at him. Here’s your queue to check him out” she instructed in amusement. Leo was obviously nervous, his shoulders were tense as he subtly turned to the side and locked eyes with the bartender who coolly nodded at him wearing a very charming smile. Leo awkwardly turned back towards the table and I could see a faded shade of red dusting his cheeks

“… ok… he’s hot…” he announced in embarrassment as he drummed his fingers nervously onto the table

“Yup, and I say, go for it, you’re single right? Go have some fun” she encouraged as she lightly hit him on the upper arm. He nervously looked at me, as if asking me for permission. Why was he doing that? I was confused as fuck but I had to reassure him

“Yeah, you should go for it. You deserve to have fun too. If I’m here trying to loosen up, you should too” I encouraged him and it felt like there was a fleeting instance of sadness that covered his eyes before he nodded and stood up

“Wish me luck then…” he waved at us before making his way to the bar before striking up a conversation with the bartender that seemed to be peacocking now. I smiled faintly. Leo deserved happiness too. I slowly turned back to Sarah and I found her eyes were already on me. Her intense gaze locked with mine again and I felt my heart squeezing lightly in my chest

“…. What?”

“… you really care about him..” the small amused smile hadn’t left her lips

“Well, Yeah… he’s my best friend. He’s always been there for me.. the least I could do, is support him and be there for him too…”

“… you’re a good friend, Alyosha… you’re always so supportive with everyone… it’s really endearing…” she chuckled gently “Remember when I first started working in the company? I was making mistakes left and right because I was stressed… one time I actually forgot to save my progress for a poster in a hurry and I lost an entire day’s work.” She reminisced with a distant smile, her eyes staring off into the distance. In that moment, she was truly beautiful.

“I was gonna have a breakdown when you approached me and reassured me. ‘Everything will be ok, I’ll help’ you said… and we worked all night long to redo the poster before the deadline and it actually came out better than expected…” she chuckled lightly before meeting my gaze again “if it hadn’t been for you, I’d have messed up pretty bad. And till this very day, I’m grateful. You made me feel like someone had my back… you always have my back…” she leaned closer towards me and I couldn’t take my eyes off her “that’s why… can you… forget Zoe and let me take care of you, for once…?” She whispered gently as her breath hovered over my lips. My heart hammered in my chest as I was intoxicated by the faint strawberry smell that wafted off her. And before I knew it, we’d locked lips.

_Damn, I have missed this… feeling loved…_

************

It’s been a couple of months since Sarah and I started going out. Three months to be exact. We’d decided to take things slowly. We went on dates and had long walks on the way home from work. Sarah made me feel good about myself again. It felt great. The world felt alive again. I felt alive. I was happy. Today was no different, we walked home with our hands interlaced, enjoying the fall breeze. We’d decided to spend the weekend in and enjoy a Netflix and chill marathon. I had a change of clothes and some necessities with me since I’ll be staying two nights at Sarah’s. Yet, my head wouldn’t stop whirring with worry. It’s been a while since I’ve properly seen Leo. It feels like he’s been avoiding me. He’d leave before I woke up and come back home late at night. Has he gotten himself a new boyfriend? Was it the bartender? He’d usually tell me if something like that happened… he’s been acting weird lately. Last week I bumped into him in the kitchen and I confronted him about it. He just put up his usual smile and brushed me off. I gave him his space knowing he’d open up to me when he was ready, but it never happened. I left him a note on the fridge to call me in case anything happens during my stay at Sarah’s but for some reason, I had a feeling it was a fat chance that’d happen…

“…-Yosh… Alyosha!!!” Sarah’s voice snapped me out of my head and I turned to her “Are you ok? You don’t look so good… I’ve been calling your name for 2 minutes..” she frowned worriedly

“I-I’m fine…. just a bit worried… about Leo” I heaved a sigh

“Oh… he’s still acting weird?”

“Yeah… I don’t know what’s up…”

“Hmm… why not ask Anna to talk with him? Maybe it’ll be easier for him to talk with her?” Her words caused a pang of pain in my chest. What does that even mean? Leo is my best friend. We always opened up to each other about everything. Why would he open up to Anna and not me? We’ve been through everything together. That’s just not right.

“I don’t think that’d work. I’ll just talk to him after I go back home on Monday.” I brushed her off and she knew that was the end of this conversation.

We reached Sarah’s apartment and she told me to make myself at home. This wasn’t the first time I’d been here but it’s the first time I‘d sleepover. Sarah did spend the night a couple of times before at my apartment though. She went to take a shower while I settled in. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a Deadpool T-shirt so I’d get comfortable. I headed into the kitchen and got familiar with it as I was assigned cooking duty today. I decided to make Mac and cheese. I hummed to myself as I cooked then I felt a pair of arms snaking around my waist

“Smells nice… though, I expected you’d go for something fancier…” she teased

“Nah, Netflix and chill, remember? Nothing fancy” I replied as I turned to her over my shoulder, my eyes widened. She was smirking at me wrapped in nothing but a towel

“…. What?” She quirked an eyebrow at me “Like what you see?” She teased again as she noticed how I’d stiffened slightly. She pulled me away from the stove and turned off the heat then pinned me to the kitchen island with her waist. She looked up at me through her lashes

“Yosh, we’ve been taking it slowly because I know you needed it… but I think we’re ready…” she whispered gently as her hands travelled up and down my chest. My heart was hammering loudly. I agree with her. I think it’s time. She leaned up and I met her halfway down, locking our lips together. Things quickly heated up and it became all teeth and tongues. She slowly dragged me to her bedroom, keeping our lips locked feverishly. We ended up stumbling into the hallway closet in the heat of the moment and we just laughed it off and continued. Once we reached the bedroom, she pushed me onto the bed and pinned me down. I let out a breathless chuckle as she broke the kiss and pulled my T-shirt over my head then tossed it over her shoulder

“Feisty one, aren’t you…” I chuckled at her as she smirked and leaned down to capture my lips again. I let out a rather loud groan when she bit down onto my lower lip. Well then, time to assert some dominance. I flipped us over and pinned her down. I leaned down and trailed kisses down her neck, decreasing the pace drastically. She let out a frustrated moan as her fingers tangled into my hair and she tugged lightly. My hands rested on her waist before I slowly undid the towel and pulled it off her. My fingers caressed her soft skin lightly. She was beautiful, gorgeous really… she tugged down my pants and I discarded them immediately before clashing our lips again. I was lost in the moment as I bit down on her heated skin… and then…

“Alyosha…” she moaned and I froze… this… this wasn’t right…. this didn’t feel right….

“A-Alyosha….? Is… something wrong…? Why did you stop?” She frowned and I couldn’t face her. I felt like I was being suffocated and I sighed heavily then I crawled off her. I sat on the edge of the bed and held my head in frustration

“… Alyosha…? Talk to me please… did I do something?”

“NO!! No! God, No!!” I snapped desperately “Sarah, it’s really not you… Gosh, you’re perfect, absolutely gorgeous… but…” my voice trailed off

“… You’re not ready…?” She tried to reason gently as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. How can she be so patient with me?

“…. I don’t think I ever will actually…” I admitted in defeat “… I’ll just go home… I’m sorry Sarah… I really am… thank you for everything…” I got up and got dressed before getting my bag and heading out. I couldn’t look at her. I couldn’t see her hurt. I’m such an asshole, she’s the only bit of happiness I got in a really long while and here I was, hurting her and leaving her.

I went straight home, wanting to lock myself up and forget everything. I walked into the apartment and slammed the door behind me. I threw my bag onto the sofa and collapsed on it. I still felt suffocated and a bit of nausea was thrown into the mix. I felt like shit, honestly. I just wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole, right about now.

“Alyosha…?” I snapped my eyes open and looked at the source of the voice, Leo. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“… so, you finally decided to stop the silent treatment?” I sassed at him

“…. I wasn’t giving you the silent treatment…”

“Oh really? Could’ve fooled me” I snorted in disbelief

“Alyosha, you don’t get it… you really don’t…”

“What don’t I get, Leonardo? What don’t I get? Because frankly, I don’t know what to do with myself anymore!!” I stood up and marched towards him. I was seeing red and I was going to take it out on him.

“Alyosha-“

“My best friend’s avoiding me for no good reason, I got dumped on my wedding and I’m so messed up that when I finally found my bit of happiness I pulled away!! I hurt Sarah… I couldn’t… I couldn’t love her… I couldn’t sleep with her… why am I like this…?” I groaned in frustration “And then you come and tell me ‘You don’t get it’… well great then… just what I needed… whatever…”

“…. I’m moving out…”

“What…?“

“I’m moving out because I decided to move on. You’re my best friend and I want nothing more than to keep our friendship. That’s why I need space. I know you’ll never feel the same way that’s why-“

“What are you talking about?!”

“I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! HAS BEEN ALL THESE YEARS EVEN THOUGH I KNOW YOU’RE STRAIGHT!! I didn’t wanna lose you so I kept it to myself… but I can’t do it anymore… Zoe messed you up so bad I thought I’d lost you and I’m not prepared to witness that again.. so I decided to take a break…” he was on the verge of tears but he held them back.

“…. You mean..?”

“Yes!! Yosh!! I love you… always have… but I know it never will be reciprocated… and I really don’t wanna lose my friend…” he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

And then it clicked. Everything clicked in place and a single thought ran through my head….

**_“Love will always hit you when you least expect it from the ones you least expect to give it…. especially when you stop looking for love…”_ **

Now everything made sense….

“…. it’s you… it’s always been you…” I whispered, memories of the moment we met, the shit we went through, the happy moments, the depressing moments, everything. The times he supported me, the times I supported him… He’s the one I couldn’t live without this entire time… Not back then, not even now… the suffocation I felt before suddenly dissipated and felt like time had slowed down. My thoughts were much clearer now…

“Alyosha, What the fuck are you talking about?” He looked at me in confused hurt. I felt like there was an unknown force pushing me forward… and I decided to let myself be swept away for once… I reached out and fisted Leo’s shirt and pulled him towards me. I crashed our lips together and he seemed to get beyond shocked. He slowly melted into the kiss and kissed me back, his arms snakes around my torso and he pulled me closer….  ** _now this…. this felt right…._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest piece I've written and it took e so long. I'm not proud of my constant procrastination. But hey!! At least I did it. Expect more to come once I get my groove going after my finals are over! Hope you've enjoyed it. Comments are always appreciated~ <3
> 
> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


End file.
